inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bone-Eater's Well
Inuyasha Needed in Order to Cross Over Before the later half of the series, Kagome needed to be in physical contact with Inuyasha in order to use the well to go back to the Fedual Era when she lacked the Shikon jewel's power. However, this is later ignored. Couldn't Shippo, Miroku and Sango have crossed over to the Modern Era by using Inuyasha? ( 21:55, March 29, 2013 (UTC)) :Kagome never needed Inuyasha in order to cross over; when she first travelled to the feudal era, Inuyasha was still sealed to a tree after all.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:43, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :She had the Shikon Jewel IN her at that time. However, when she tried getting back after Inuyasha forced her to return, and taking her shard of the jewel, she NEEDED it in order to get back as seen Naraku's True Indentity Unvealed. Shippo dropped it in the well, and Kagome was able to get it because the shard was connecting both eras. ( 23:57, April 1, 2013 (UTC)) ::How can Inuyasha get through on his own but Kagome can't? That would imply that anyone with the a shard of the Sacred Jewel could travel through the well, unless they're Inuyasha, which wouldn't make any sense. And if Inuyasha somehow allows people to travel back and forth, I'm sure they would have utilized it.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 01:11, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::You see if you try finding the logic behind everything in fictional work you can't enjoy it to the full extent. There are many other such instances (I'll tell you some if you want on my message wall). So, don't try to apply logic, It's just fiction friends! ::SamInuyasha ANMF (talk) 17:41, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Well Opened In Last Episode Will someone please explain me that how did the well open in the last episode of Inuyasha:The Final Act. SamInuyasha ANMF (talk) 17:43, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Clarification Needed Towards the end of the trivia section there is a Clarifaction Needed. needed at the end of the paragraph. The paragraph is attempting to state that the opened up for "one last time" and then stopped working forever. If that is true, it cannot be interpreted from the Episode 26 (FA) Toward's Tomorrow. In that episode she simply wanted to see InuYasha, said goodbye to her mother (who said "I understand."), and then jumped in the well. When her mother said "I understand." could have meant they were talking about Kagome's decision to stay with InuYasha and to stay in the Feudal Era. That scene had nothing to do with whether or not the well was going to stop working again. I have not read Since Then so I don't know what exactly was established. 07:39, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Mistress Centipede Guys, I think you got it wrong. The centipede's bones do not travel through the well, they're simply still there even in the future. Since the skeleton was not completely decomposed even after centuries, the proximity of the Shikon Jewel in Kagome's body empowered them and reincarnated the demon. It didn't magically travel through time, demons can't do it after all (beside Inuyasha, that is linked to the Shikon). :But according to episode 3, it is mentioned that those bones thrown into the well would disappear in a few days. By the information, it is assumed that the bones would travel to the future. Although either way may makes sense. [[User:TsukiYaksha|'TsukiYaksha']][[User talk:TsukiYaksha|'月夜叉 Forest Spirit of the Moon']] 01:52, August 23, 2016 (UTC)